Mashup
by xXHaruXiaOTPXx
Summary: Water and Fire make Steam. Warning: lot's of smut inside! zutara


Author's Note: 100% Smut

&&&

"You are like a drug Katara. You are my sin, my deepest desire, the bride that is too dear for me," Zuko held her gaze. "You are so intoxicating Katara! One look and I crave a second, I fear what'll happen to me once I take a taste of you, I may need more," his breath was ragged and Katara knew he was aroused, she could feel his hardness. She gulped. "Oh, how I even the sinners," he growled.

"Zuko, I think its best if you leave," Katara tried to push him away from her, not wanting to use her monstrous strength.

"No," he shook his head. "Just one sip, one taste," he sighed heavily. "Just one sip of this forbidden nectar, and I'll leave you alone," he looked at her, tenderness somehow seeping into his harsh golden eyes.

"If I'm really as intoxicating as you claim I am; then one sip won't quench your thirst," Katara lowered her eyes, her lids half covering those jade orbs.

"Have you ever dreamt of me?" he whispered.

_Many times, Zuko-kun. _"You'll come back for more," she finished, flickering her sea blue eyes up at him. "For one more sip," she breathed. "Won't you…Zuko?" she cupped his cheek with a delicate hand. He sighed, leaning into her touch.

"Yes," he finally forced out in a husky sigh. "But it will quell the desire for a while," he looked at her.

_Suddenly, a scene comes to mind. She's at home, in the shower, completely alone. As she wets her hair and leans back, closing her eyes, she hears a sudden click. Franticly grabbing for a towel, she wipes the water out of her eyes._

_A creaking sound reaches her ears. Reaching for the tap, she twists it and the water stops. Listening closely, she can hear the rustle of clothing. Hastily, she wraps her towel around herself, covering her chest and crotch. _

_She hears a loud rustle. Reaching for the edge of the curtain, she grabs it. As she is about to rip it open, another hand darts out and grabs it. She stares, petrified._

_Upon closer inspection, she notices that it's masculine. It's... his._

_The curtain is ripped back, and Zuko appears in front of her, shirtless. Moving forward, he steps into the tub. He grabs her in a tight hug, and before she can make a sound, he kisses her. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth, the towel falls, leaving her completely naked in front of him. He places a hand on the back of her head, pushing her face even closer to his._

_Gently, he slides his other hand down her side to rest on her ass. He begins to squeeze, and she hears a drip on the floor. But it's not water._

"_Katara.... Kaaaatara." A gentle voice drifts into the room. If it's not coming from him, then where is it from? _

"_Kaaaatara" it persists, louder this time._

Katara growled hotly

Katara licked her lips once she got a look at Zuko's erect arousal. She pulled the rest of his boxers down and threw the cloth somewhere near the couch. The Water Tribe vixen heard his breath hitch as her hot breath ghosted over his length. She smirked once more, but then dove down and took the warm piece of long, hard flesh in her mouth. Zuko instantly bucked his hips to the wet warmth. Katara's slender fingers grabbed Zuko's hips to hold him down and began using the magic of her tongue.

_He carries her into the closet beside her. She wraps her legs around him. He sets her down on a pile of blankets. He rips off his shirt, exposing his toned chest. Pulling down his pants, his enormous cock whips out. She can see the veins popping out on either side._

_Without warning, her clothes disappear. The cold air strikes her body, and she shivers. "Don't worry, I'll warm you up" comes his seductive voice. Crouching down, he moves towards her on his knees. He climbs on top of her, but as soon as they make contact, the image disappears._

The pink muscle flicked over a couple pulsing veins and wasn't afraid to dip her tongue into the slit. Bits and drops of precum melted on her tongue as she continued to work the shaft. When Katara was able to relax her throat, she took most of Zuko's length till it hit the back of her throat. Zuko's left hand gripped the comforter real hard while his right hand managed to sneak into her pastel hair. Katara wanted to smirk but kept her lips wrapped around his pulsing organ. Fingers released off of Zuko's hip as Katara decided to use the tips of her fingers to trace the sensitive skin of his cock.

Katara knew it was working when she heard a groan escape from Zuko's pale lips. Katara's slender fingers wrapped around the parts of his length that weren't in her mouth. Katara bobbed her head up and down as she continued to suck Zuko off. She continuously used her hands and repeatedly dipped her tongue in slit, extracting more cum each time. Sometime around then, Katara moved her other hand from Zuko's hip, and let him thrust into her mouth. Katara took the length with no problem. Her gag reflex completely vanished when she was dating Haru. Taking long things in her mouth was now something done as easy as riding a bike.

As Zuko thrust his hips up one more time, Katara tasted the spurts of thick cum as they disintegrated on her tongue. Katara removed her mouth from Zuko's softened shaft with a wet 'pop' and looked up at Zuko with half lidded eyes. He was looking down on her, breathing hard, and a small sheen of sweat covering his skin. Katara flicked out her tongue to lick her lips and eyed Zuko with hunger. Zuko reached forward for Katara's arm pulled her against her. Katara could already felt his arousal returning.

Zuko wasted no time. He flipped them over so Katara was below him. He quickly pulled off her tank top and reached for the clasps in the back

The feeling of her juicy chamber wrapping around his cock is almost too much to bear. She's so tight. It's almost like her pussy is pulling him in. Giving in to it, he pushes deeper.

The pain on her face is visible, but there's no going back. Once you've started to pop a cherry, there's no going back. Not that he wanted to. The sex is incredible. And to pull out unsatisfied is agonizing.

When his pelvis finally makes contact with hers, he slowly draws out. She was wrapped around him like a glove, and the sensation is incredible on the head of his shaft.

He let one hand take both her wrist then let the other slide down her body. Katara bit her lip and her back lifted up a little, before she forced it down. He unzipped the front revealing her bound breasts and her flat and muscled stomach. Katara flushed. His eyes traced her curves no more open to his hungry view. He licked his lips. He bent down and began licking her inner thigh. Katara gave a soft murmer that was defiantly not a protest. It rang through Zuko's ears. The sound of her pleasure was addictive. He wanted her to do it again. Slowly he leaned forward and kissed her breast through the material of the under belly top. She flinched. Slowly, with his white teeth, he began pulling it down. He pulled it down to her stomach but becoming impatient tore it off making Katara gasp at the rush of cold air. He let his fingers ghost over Katara's creamy breast. He gave her rosy nipple a tweak and she arched giving a soft cry. His pants tightened slightly. He chuckled.

He ripped his clothing off as fast as he could and put Katara's legs over his shoulders. He leaned over and positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed the head of his manhood in and groaned. He pushed till he was almost half way in than stopped. Katara gave a quiet cry of pain and whimpered. Her eyes tired up at the pain. He leaned over, her legs still over his shoulders, and kissed the tears away. He pierced her another inch on his impulse to buck but managed to stop it any further. His jaw clenched trying to keep himself still. Katara fidgeted underneath him. After a few moments she experimentally pushed against him. His breath hitched and he grunted.

"Mmm….harder…." She begged, her voice needing.

Zuko did not need to be told twice.

He thrusted more harshly, his member hitting new spots inside of her. Katara clenched and cried out as his burning member hit a particular spot inside of her. The tip of his manhood rubbed it, he gripped her hips and moved a little faster, grunting in her ear, his low voice driving her insane.

"Ah…nghh….ahh…Zuko!" she cried out his name as he roughly hit her spot again.

Zuko bit into Katara's shoulder, and went deeper, their bodies rolled together, his throbbing need humming inside of her tight and wet womanhood. His hands made her hips crash into his own. Katara's arms trembled, the waves of pleasure hitting her making it hard to support herself. Her arms trembled and she could feel herself giving. Zuko pulled out and roughly flipped her on her back, before thrusting back in. Katara shook her head side to side, as her pleasure seemed to burn her alive. Her legs wrapped around Zuko's waist and she brought him as close as she could get him. Her hands came up and dug into his tan shoulders. He gave a rough grunt.

"I want…I want…I want you!" She tried, her voice broke.

"But what do you want from me?" He whispered, leaning down into her ear, before licking the shell of it.

Katara shuddered, she couldn't take this, she was pulsing painfully between her legs.

"God dammit, fuck me, Zuko!" She cried, snapping from not being able to take his teasing.

"My pleasure." She heard him chuckle.

"I-Zuko!"

Just the way she mewled his name almost made him shoot off inside her. Her voice, innocent, and yet so full of lust sent another wave of pleasurable tingles down to his most occupied body part. He cupped one of her breasts with his hand, teasing her nipples again. He thrust into her again, this time, pulling out almost all the way then, plunging back up to the hilt. The girl underneath him gasped, arching her back once more.

Zuko reached between their joined hips and pinched her pearl. Katara felt the fire in her belly flair again, heat shot through her like the sun. She arched and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"I-Zuko!" She screamed, her lips trembling.

Waves smashed into her, this orgasm topping the first. Her fingers dug deeply into his broad and muscular shoulders, blood beginning to trickle out as he rode out her orgasm. Her entire body was over come with intense pleasure. It ate her up inside out. Zuko watched in midnight ecstasy. Her reaction peaking him, and as her walls clenched and suckled him in deeper from her orgasm, his own came. He fell on top of her as his own body jerked. His white teeth bared her growled and grunted in her ear. He emptied himself inside of her, his hot liquid filling her. Katara laid under him gasping. His own breathe heavily labored as well. A thin sheen of sweat coated their skin. Her scent filled his nose along with the smell of their sex.

Just before he orgasms, he's smart enough to pull out. Just as he pulls his pelvis back, he hears her scream, and knows she has just gone as well. His seed squirts out onto her stomach. He hasn't done it in months, and the load is huge.

He yanked himself out and flipped her so she was on all fours. He buried his face in her neck from behind and thrusted roughly and hardly inside of her. Katara flipped her head back and cried in bliss. She was getting close, as was he. He hit a spot inside of her that made her scream. After getting her reaction he put his effort into hitting that spot again and again. Katara's body jolted as she experienced her first orgasm. It ripped through her and made her clench around Zuko bringing him over his edge and coming inside of her with a harsh growl. She collapsed and he pulled out and fell down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her and shoved Katara onto his chest. She was his now. That was that.

&&&

This is my style of writing. Deal with it.

Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks!

Still looking for a beta!


End file.
